


haunted

by rosesdghda



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesdghda/pseuds/rosesdghda





	haunted

"You'll stay over right, please?"

"Dirk I don't think this is a good idea."

"Pleeeaase? We can watch movies and cuddle and I'll play with your hair and-"

"Okay, fine."

Todd felt all the warmth fade from his body as he looked at the haunted house in awe. He couldn't quite understand how such a bright person could live in such a dark house. But then again, it was Dirk. The reason was probably random. 

Todd sent Dirk a message to make him aware he arrived, but then he noticed he had no signal. Of course, he thought. Can't get much worse. 

As if he could smell it Dirk opened the door. "Hello Todd." Todd looked behind him, hesitating, then went inside. 

The door slammed shut behind them. Todd was frightened with the sudden sound, but Dirk seemed undaunted by the situation. Dirk shrugged, "it always does that, I think it's probably just the wind."

"Dude I really think your house is haunted," Todd shot back.

"I think you're just a scaredy cat." A smug smile showed on Dirks face as he teased his best friend. 

"Yeah sure, let's just watch some movies."

Todd's stuff was brought upstairs and they wasted no time getting to the living room and picking a movie. After a minute or so Dirk put his decision on Forrest Gump, it was the movie he adored the most. 

Todd cuddled up against Dirk. Even though it wasn't very dark in the room, Todd still felt uneasy being there, as if something was watching him all the time. 

He didn't quite understand why Dirk still wanted to live in this place, though it also seemed like a very Dirk thing to do. 

"It's still such a shame that my cat died here," Dirk mumbled. 

Todd was suddenly alert, it seemed Dirk was either playing a joke on him or just really unaware. 

"Dirk why do you live in this place again?"

Dirk shrugged and smiled again. "Because you don't let me move in with you."

Todd sat up and looked at him. He was becoming desperate to go home. 

"Wait do you want to. We can get your stuff right now and leave?"

Dirk smiled widely. "I actually have a bag ready, just wait a second. Edward?"

He called out for his cat, and Todd was just very confused. 

"I thought your cat- died?"

Dirk shook his head and grabbed a huge gym bag, with some pillows and a bag of m&ms. 

"I was joking. Could we please like- leave? I hate it here."

The soon-to-be housemates left, Edward following. It didn't rain yet, but was seriously going to rain very soon. 

"For the record," Todd started as they walked down the sidewalk, "I didn't let you move in with me because you already whine about me being messy and we don't even live together yet. I don't wanna put you up with that bullshit."

"Well I think it would be worth it now. Yesterday I got scratched by nothing. Literally air," Dirk stopped a moment to show Todd his scratch, and continued in a quieter volume "and I love you, of course."

"I love you too," Todd responded with a smile.

Todd and Dirk arrived at the Ridgely. It seemed as quiet as always. 

They walked up to the apartment. The double bed stood in the corner and looked inviting, it being 1 am. 

"Shall we go to sleep?" Dirk asked. 

"Yes."

They both got ready for bed, and after kissing each other good night, they fell asleep almost immediately, feeling safe.


End file.
